My Immortal
by emeraldprincess92
Summary: Harry remembers how he lost his love, as one of his best friend dies…Read and Review!


Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the plot.

Summary: _You were always there for me…you were My Immortal_ Harry remembers the lost of his love as one of his best friend dies…Read and Review!

**IMPORTANT! A/N: _'Italics'_ means flashback… 'Regular' means present! Enjoy!**

"_Avada Kedrava" The blinding green light hit the redhead and she slumped lifeless to the ground. A messy-haired boy paled and he screams, "No!" He runs toward the fallen witch…_

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

****

"_Come on, Ginny, wake up" Harry Potter whispers as he reaches the girl that fell. Her eyes were open and they nothing in them. "Ginny you promise…you said forever" He said as he fell to his knees and cradle the dead girl head, he closed his eyes and takes a shuddering breath_

The pain. The pain Harry felt that day was ten times worse as he sees one of his best friend on the astronomy tower. First, he thought Hermione was just doing some homework but when he saw her climb on the ledge, he knew something was wrong…

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

****

"_We are gathered here to honor a great loss," Harry started, as he glances down at the casket that held his love, "We are gathered here, to say goodbye to a wonderful witch Ginny Weasley. She was wonderful and she did not deserve to die as she did…she did not need to die at all…_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

****

"Hermione?" Harry called out, worriedly as she watches the young witch lean out, his eyes widen as he sees her fall and he can not help but feel de ja vu as he yells, "No!"

"_Ginny was my love…she brought happiness to every one and I loved her with all of my heart. I still do…_"

_**You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me**_

****

Harry eyes widen as he hears a sickening crack, it echoes in his head as he runs toward his friend, "Oh, God" Harry mutters as he falls to his knees and touches his friend hand "Not again please not like Ginny" Harry whimpers helplessly as he check for a pulse…

"_She was the picture of innocence. I think that is why I was so in love with her, even after the whole Tom Riddle ordeal, she still had that innocence, to keep going on. I still can hear her when I'm alone I can't sleep anymore because I might see her beautiful face blaming me for killing her…"_

_**These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase**_

****

Harry lets the tears fall as he hears no pulse and sees that Hermione's neck is broken, "why do everyone I love leave me?'" Harry asks as he breaks down completely

"_I was always there for her…through thick and thin so how come I couldn't be there for her that day…"_

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

****

"Why?" Harry asks once more before he glares angrily upward and yells, "WHY? Do you want me to be alone? I don't know what I have done to deserve this…what have I done…" Harry whispers as he once again looks at the girl in her hands

"_Ginny was a wonderful woman and witch and made a many friends. She always had time for everyone but never thinks of herself. I loved this girl and may she rest in peace... because all of us know that I will never be in peace without Ginny by my side because Ginny… Ginny was My Immortal"_

_**I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along**_

****

"_We loved Ginny Weasley and may we always remember her…"_

Harry stiffly walked up the podium he looked at all of the ashen faced people that came to this funeral; he opened his mouth and began to speak, "We are gathered here to honor a great witch, Hermione Granger…"

_**When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me**_

__

_**End of Chapter**_

A/n: What do you think? Is it any good? Upon re-reading it I found that I am very good at angst…Do you agree? Read and Review!


End file.
